utawarerumonofandomcom-20200214-history
Hien
Hien (ヒエン) is the Left General of Kunnekamun and an antagonist in Utawarerumono. He pilots a blue Avu-Kamuu that wields a sword . Appearance Hien is a young man with white rabbit ears that stand up straight. He has spiky black hair that he keeps back with a blue headband and blue eyes. He has bushy eyebrows. Hien wears three layers of clothing: a mesh undershirt, a white shirt with three-quarter sleeves, and a striped blue tunic that he fastens with yellow ties and a yellow sash. He wears loose-fitting blue pants with an asymmetrical striped pattern that he ties at the ankles. He wears grey socks with black shoes. Personality Hien is prideful of who he is as a descendant of Genjimaru. He seeks to end the suffering of his people but not by the pleasure of force as opposed to Hauenkua. Unfortunately, that pride makes him blind to reality and ultimately makes him align with Dii. Despite this pride, Hien also has a prominent inferiority complex in relation to his grandfather and his race. This, along with his stubbornness and an unwillingness to talk about his problems, causes him to make poor decisions. Hien is mostly stiff and reserved, but does have a bit of a temper on him when provoked. On the battlefield, Hien is generally polite with his opponents, but also matter-of-fact. He's been shown to be very brave and a man of his word. Biography Hien's character development is different in the game and the anime. In the anime, Hien advocates going to war with the neighboring nations after the battle with Noseshecika in order to create a peaceful country under the rule of the Kunnekamun. In episode 24, it is revealed he made a contract with Dii and betrays Kuuya with Hauenkua. Shortly after Hauenkua is beaten to death by Hakuoro's god form, Hien attempts to avenge him but is ultimately killed by Witsuarunemitea after being stabbed through the cockpit of his Avu-Kamuu. In the game, Hien is introduced by him asking Kuuya to let him lead the charge against Noseshecika. Afterwards, as in the anime, Hien advocates waging war against the world in order to create a utopia under guidance of the Shakukopolu. However, he accepts Kuuya's decision to fortify the borders and even actively protests against Hauenkua's later attempts to start war. In retaliation, Hauenkua uses his sympathizers to prevent Hien from attending the conference where he pressures Kuuya into making the war declaration, Hien only arriving after the fact after he realized what was happening. Later on, after the siege of Onkamiyamukai, Hien is assigned to the penitentiary Saharan Island to intercept the protagonists from rescuing Waabe. After refusing to move from his position, Hien challenges Genjimaru to a duel, where he's easily defeated. After his humiliating defeat at the hands of his grandfather, Hien has a mental breakdown which attracts the attention of Dii. Dii lends him some power, and then the protagonists fight Hien. After being defeated a second time, the injured Hien is teleported away by Dii. During the final confrontation with Kuuya, Hien is revealed to have made a contract with Dii in exchange for power along with Hauenkua. When Genjimaru scolds Hien for joining him, Hien chastises him back for violating his own contract. After Dii kills Genjimaru, Kuuya attacks Hien, only to be easily fended off. Hien and Hauenkua leave the Kunnekamun palace before Mutsumi detonates the Amaterasu satellite on the capital. Hien makes his last appearance in the Onkamiyamukai ruins, where he's protecting Dii's location with Hauenkua. Oboro scolds Hien for being selfish and not thinking of his sister's feelings, which appears to have an effect on him. Hauenkua then attacks the protagonists, only to have his sanity completely shatter as a result of the contract he made with Dii. Hien mercy kills Hauenkua to let him die with some form of dignity and end his suffering, and reveals the same thing will eventually happen to him as well. A much stronger Hien then fights the protagonists once more. Once he's defeated, Hien decides follow in his grandfather's footsteps and violate his contract, and leads the protagonists to Dii's location, only for Mutsumi to appear before them. Mutsumi attempts to kill the protagonists with a magic blast, but Hien intercepts the blast with his Avu-Kamuu. He saves everyone's life, but is mortally wounded himself. Mutsumi then finishes Hien off for his insubordinance. Relationships Genjimaru - Hien's grandfather. Despite his pride as an Evenkuruga hybrid, Hien feels inferior to him, so they often argue. Sakuya - Hien's little sister. Interestingly, they never interact once in either the game or the anime, implying that Hien is estranged from his family. In the game, she does express concern for him. Hauenkua - Hien appears to have a bizarre, antagonistic friendship with Hauenkua. While he is clearly annoyed by Hauenkua's manipulative tendencies and disagrees with him about pretty much everything, he is also protective of him. In the anime, Hien throws his life away to avenge Hauenkua when he's killed by Witsuarunemitea. In the game, he performs a coup de grâce on Hauenkua to end his pain when he has his final mental breakdown. Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male